1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with water treatment equipment, particularly with screens that are designed to remove debris from water delivery channels. The screens may be of the type that travel in a continuous loop around a support structure so that they can be cleaned periodically as screen panel sections are removed from the water. The water treatment screens involved are known as dual flow traveling water screens.
A U.S. Pat. No. (4,374,736) presents a device that is similar to the instant invention in that it shows the use of a dual flow water treatment screen installed in a water delivery channel.